A Drowning Soul
by Yamerarenai
Summary: Anzu Masaki feels the world around her is fading, and with it she is also. What if all this gets the best of her? Is it too late? (Bakura/Anzu. Last chapter up! )
1. The First Attempt

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's miraculous characters. Anzu Masaki's deep cerulean orbs studied the cold, reflective water before them. She had been in that position for some time, paying no attention to anything but the water itself. "I'm a lot like it," she mused quietly. "No one can really see past my surface, either."  
  
The brown-haired girl sighed deeply, knowing what she had to do. Anzu had come to this place for one purpose, and she was determined to accomplish it. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but she felt as if she'd been stripped from everyone's minds. The cerulean eyed girl's parents had left town, saying that they'd be back in a month. It was now going on two and each night they promised to return within the next day. Never did it happen.  
  
Not only that, but she had distanced herself from those she had once been close to. Her friends rarely saw her, and when they did, made no means to address her absence. No one had the courage, perhaps. All of this combined was creating a slow death for Anzu, and no longer could she take it. Tonight was the night she'd end it.  
  
Slowly, she took the first step into the lake. Its cold liquid lapped at her knees, causing her to shiver. It was only now that she realized she was finally committing what she believed had to be done. The water seemed to urge her on in a strange sense, ever lapping softly.  
  
The second step in was a larger stride, and now everything up to her mid stomach was stabbed by the cold liquid. It was as ice, given the winter season had been relentless. Nevertheless, Anzu made no move to flee from it all. Where could she flee to, anyway? The house was empty, much like her soul. By this time, her actions had caught the attention of a certain white haired boy. He was slightly taller, and darker looking than his hikari. In this sense, though, he still looked helpless to do anything but watch. Perhaps it was that his feet refused to move, or that he wanted her to take that final step, but never did he move from the shore.  
  
Here, Anzu took a deep breath. It was all coming together, but now it was time for it to fade away. She'd made sure to write out a will, and an apology to all that had cared. By this point, though, she felt that living was all too painful. She had to make herself take the final step. For herself and others.  
  
With one final forlorn glance to the darkened sky, she did just that. The water instantly began to stab painfully at her helpless torso as Anzu submerged herself in its murky lengths. Memories and quiet pleas surged through her mind, but she could do nothing of it now. The decision was made, the actions had been taken, and now she'd finally be relieved of her grief.  
  
The minute the white haired boy saw this, though, he quickly ran forth to jump in after her. Bakura paid no mind to the few protests surging through his head, or even the slight bit of encouragement. All he cared about now was saving Anzu from the icy water. The reason was unknown to him, but his body seemed to jump in after her all on its own. The question, though, would be. . . Could he make it? 


	2. A Hesitant Conversation

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Though I wish I did.. And thanks everyone for your wonderful comments! ^.^  
  
Bakura's eyes were clouded with confusion as he watched the girl that lay before him on his hikari's bed. He was confused as to why she'd attempt to take her own life, of course, but more so for a different reason. Why had he helped her? After all, Anzu was his rival's friend.  
  
He thought back to the murky lake, and how he had to fight it for possession of the girl. Its icy waters had a tight hold on her, and refused to let go. Bakura almost shuddered at the realization that he, too, could have been so easily pulled to death under those waters.  
  
The consequences laid heavy, and the prize small; at least to him. What was done was done, though, and there was no reversing it. The tomb robber would just have to wait for Anzu's awakening. Then, another crucial thought hit him. What if she wasn't to awaken? After all he'd done, after all he'd-  
  
His enraged thoughts were cut short, for slowly Anzu's deep cerulean orbs opened. For the first few minutes, her gaze never left the ceiling, for she was trying to comprehend all that had happened. Nothing made sense. A small frown rested on her chapped lips as the memory of the icy lake returned. With it returned the reoccurring thoughts of loss and failure, and the question of why she still remained.  
  
Through all of this, never once did Bakura make his presence known. Instead, he watched her silently; trying to predict her reaction. There was a strong lingering feeling of regret residing within him. She was nothing to him, just as the other mortals, and yet he risked his being for a slap or sharp words. Pathetic. Was he turning soft?  
  
Anzu was now studying her savior and perhaps captor at the time. Needless to say, the young women's breath had caught in her throat, reducing her voice to a stutter. "B-Bakura?" she questioned softly. "I've died and gone to Hell, haven't I?"  
  
The tomb robber was surprised at her choice of words. The cerulean eyed girl had always been one to watch her wording; allowing only the most thought out responses escape her. Now, though, was the opposite. The question of her behavior was burning through his mind, but Bakura was too stubborn to admit that even to himself. Instead, he retorted with, "Shut up, wench."  
  
"I have to be dead," she continued as if not hearing a word he'd uttered. "I was in the lake, and I told myself I'd finish things and-" Here Anzu was cut off, as she watched the white haired boy roll his eyes in a mix of disgust and boredom. "..You couldn't have!"  
  
"I did. Deal with it." Bakura's responses were clipped short, and showed nothing but irritation. His features suggested the same, most appropriately his tight frown. After a moment of awkward silence, he spoke again. "Trying to kill yourself now? What happened to little Ms. Sunshine?"  
  
A reply never came, but rather another bought of silence as she brushed a few strands from her eyes. It was clear this comment had been a direct blow, and Bakura almost caught himself cringing because of this. It was evident the situation was bad. After all, why hadn't she slapped him or stormed out yet? Her eyes were now shut peacefully, and a bright blush danced across her cheeks. This didn't look to be a blush of embarrassment, though, but perhaps of something more. The tomb robber slowly reached a hand to her face, laying it hesitantly on Anzu's forehead. The moment he did so, Bakura immediately regretted it. Anzu was burning up. 


	3. Beginning To Care

Disclaimer- Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh! And thank all of you! ^.^ You're the best fans anyone could have. And thanks for sticking up for Anzu/Bakura fans, American! Ah! And sorry for this chapter being so short! Wrote it right before school. Next one will be twice as long, and posted today! Promise.  
  
The white haired tomb robber glanced about the room in panic. It seemed the girl had slipped into a restless bought of sleep, and her fever was rising with each passing minute. He didn't even take the time to challenge his feelings of panic, but rather vowed silently to not let this fever take Anzu away from him. After all, he'd saved her from the lake, and that time was not to go to waste. "Hold on," were his only words, which were spoken in a subdued tone. Spotting a discarded towel upon his hikari's floor, Bakura proceeded to pick it up and stride quickly to the bathroom. He turned the sink's handles slowly, as if almost fearing the cold water. Was that right, cold water? Or should it be hot? All these customs for taking care of someone were new to him, and quite odd. He just hoped he was doing things correctly as he hesitantly ran the towel under the cold waters. How we was beginning to hate all waters. He chuckled softly to himself, imagining his hikari's reaction to it all. Ryou had left for vacation with a family member, and Bakura had refused an extended invitation. If the smaller one could only see him taking care of one of these mortal beings like he actually cared. That was sure a good one. Like he really cared! Bakura assured himself he was incapable of feeling for anyone, and left it at that. Almost hesitantly once more, he watched the sleeping girl as he reentered the room. Strands of darkened hair rested upon her cheeks, and a look of pure pain was shown in her features. Within, something tugged at his heart and he slowly made his way to her side; taking a seat there. Surely she'd come to her senses in time, right? The tomb robber set the cold towel upon her forehead, watching for any signs of relief.  
  
When the slightest bit was shown, he brushed the bangs from her cheeks softly, almost absentmindedly. Bakura then began to stroke her cheeks methodically, a fond look resting in his tired eyes. He'd taken this girl under his wings, so to speak, and so far truly hadn't regretted it. Suddenly a pain stung at him. Soon, she'd be rushing back to that no good pharaoh, leaving him behind with memories only. What did it matter, though? As he had assured himself before, he couldn't, and wouldn't care. Then what were these strange feelings? The simplest touch of them could consume him from within, far stronger than any opponent he'd ever faced. Yet the good ones, they almost made him feeling like jumping about the room. Jumping about the room? A small grin lit his face here. He was beginning to sound foolish, much like one of the pharaoh's friends.  
  
He began to chuckle under his breath once more upon the irony of it all. No, he wouldn't yet admit he was falling for her but perhaps he'd found a weakness. For the first time in his life, the tomb robber had found a challenge that he couldn't overcome with harsh words or a rough exterior. This time, he'd caught the love bug. 


	4. A New Start?

Disclaimer- Sorry to disappoint you, but once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm absolutely bouncing with joy at the moment, though! All of you are the best! ^.^ Thanks so much for all the wondrous comments.  
  
An hour had past, eagerly trying the tomb robber's patience. The growing feeling of panic had begun to consume him, for the female still hadn't awakened. He did all he could to keep his rough exterior, though. No mortal girl would toy with his emotions so easily, and no mortal girl would ever win. That he was sure of. Then again, he definitely wasn't discouraging her from waking. As he argued with himself, Anzu's cerulean eyes fluttered open. Her temperature had dropped somewhat, due to the white haired boy's care, but a tad still lingered. Her cheeks were flushed and beads of sweat remained; clinging defiantly to her forehead. For the first time that night, he noticed the crystal tears that had begun to cloud her vision. Was she mad at me? Scared? Whatever the reason, he longed to reach forward and wipe those tears away. His stubborn side won out soon enough and Bakura let a soft snort escape him as he glanced away. His antics were childish in all reality, but he assured himself they were dignified. "Took long enough." A soft 'good morning' or 'hey there' would have been better, but the tomb robber was still learning. A simple sob escaped the young lady, making her seem perhaps even more scared or frustrated than before. There was no one there to comfort her or tell her things would be alright besides her captor, who wasn't in the position to play that role. Once more she was left empty handed. Wasn't this the reason she'd tried to end it in the first place? All that stood in her way was him. At that moment, she decided a second attempt was in order. Anzu shot forward from Ryo's bed, but not without wincing. Her whole system had been affected for the worse from the icy waters, and it was made clear by the strain in her features. If she could have just finished the task, none of this would be happening. Now, though, the cerulean eyed girl felt trapped.  
  
At first, the tomb robber did nothing to stop Anzu, for she was free to go. He had no attachments to her, and wished not to make any. All he wanted to do was punch someone or something of the sorts to relieve his stress. Yes, violence had always seemed to ease his moods. He instantly changed his mind as the girl stumbled forward, though. It was clear that she was in great pain, far too much to be moving.  
  
Suddenly, without so much as a warning, Anzu felt her knees give out from under her and a quick fall to the ground was in order. Before it happened, though, a pair of strong arms was around her, and an intoxicating scent. Bakura? No, it couldn't be. He didn't care. He was like the rest, and didn't want anything but her death. "Let me go."  
  
The tomb robber shook his head, determined not to let her free just yet. Her body couldn't handle another stunt like the last so soon, and for some reason, he wouldn't see her go. Not yet. "Shut up and just let me tell you a story," he replied, cringing at his words. He definitely would have to learn to be gentler with Anzu, especially in her current state. "What I mean is, just stay for a minute. Just one story."  
  
The offer was tempting. On one hand, she was quite comfortable in his arms, and her deep orbs had already begun to droop. A childhood love of stories was plaguing her once more, also. On the other, there was the fact that it was Bakura, the one who had targeted her and others quite often in the past. The first side one out as her eyes fell completely shut. "Just one story."  
  
It was then that Bakura knew he'd won for the moment. The only problem was he knew of no good stories. Well, he'd seen others make wondrous tales of fantasy on the spot, why couldn't he? After another moment of hesitation, the white haired boy began his tale. 


	5. Tale So Close To the Truth

Disclaimer- Guess who's back! ^^; And still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wow. I'm practically at loss for words at the moment. Wuff all of you! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Sorry about my chapter's being so short, also. I'm trying to make them longer, really! Spring break starts today after school, so I'll definitely be doing a whole lot more on this. I'll try to update every day. ^^ And thanks again. Oh, one more think before I shut up. I'm definitely going to try to get around to reading all of your stories, too! Ja! By the way, spacing isn't being nice. Anyone now how to fix it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- Bakura and the girl in his arms sat in silence for some time. Apparently, the tomb robber had learned that it was harder to tell a tale of great wonder than he thought. Sure, there were plenty that he could come up with right away, but none seemed to hold any comfort. What she needed now was something quiet and reassuring; exactly the opposite of what he'd come up with. Sometime in between his mixed thoughts, though, the white haired boy had begun to rock Anzu methodically. This only caused her eyes to droop further, but the young women fought the oncoming sleep. Her logic was that Bakura had promised her a story, and if he didn't keep that promise, she was free to go. In her mind, she assured herself it was for the story and nothing more that she was staying. Thinking over that thought many times, though, the tiniest part of her doubted it. The two were quite a site to say the least. The tomb robber's hair was a mess, and he looked quite exhausted himself. Anzu was the worst, though. She'd refused to change, and so the same clothes that had suffered the wear and tear of the icy lake's waters. If the tomb robber knew more of hypothermia, and had more confidence in his ability to make the girl stay, there was no way in the world she'd still be clad in those. Nevertheless, Anzu figured this could be her second attempt.  
  
After some time, he gave up in trying reasonably to compose his words, and decided just to let the first thing that came to mind spout. "Once there was a-" Here he paused, though; met with the confused gaze of the girl. Had he done something wrong already? Blasted mortal ways of telling tales.  
  
"You're supposed to start out with 'once upon a time,' like most stories do," she corrected softly. The instant the words left her mouth, the cerulean eyed girl instantly regretted them. Her storyteller seemed to be gritting his teeth somewhat, trying not to comment. Apparently this wasn't the way he'd been taught. "You don't have to, though." Her head retreated to his chest as she let a soft yawn escape her.  
  
"Once upon a time," he corrected himself, flushing a light shade of red. Never did he expect her to do something of the sorts, but in no way was he complaining. "There was a commoner. He hated everyone and everything, and swore never to change his ways. The blasted knight had taken away everything he prized, and he vowed to kill him." Here he paused once more. The story was already turning out to relate to his own life, he and Yami were the characters. Had she noticed?  
  
Anzu made no comment as to if she had or hadn't, but rather waited patiently for the tale to continue. Given that, it did. "The commoner would destroy the town, steal, and laugh about it afterwards. There were a few that he liked to terrorize the most, the knight's friends. That knight would pay if it killed him. That was, until he met the princess."  
  
A small smile lit the girl's lips. Always she had a weakness for fairytales, and this one had already caught her interest. Soon, she was forgetting the icy waters, and her previous friends. At least for the moment she was caught up in the story. "Now the commoner slowly developed a liking for the princess. He acted like he hated her, though, because he knew she hated him. Deep inside, all he wanted to do was tell her. She'd already fallen for the knight, and there was no chance for him."  
  
Here a frown slowly engulfed Bakura's features. There was no way this could be what was really going on, right? It all made so much sense, though. There she was, in his arms, and he couldn't pull away. It couldn't be, though! To cover up for his thoughts, the tomb robber continued. "Everyone loved the princess; the question was just how much. After a while, she felt that the knight had abandoned her, and rode off to her death. See, there was this enchanted lake, which had poisonous waters. Little did she know, the commoner was already there."  
  
Now it was getting too close for comfort. Holding his breath, he chanced a look down at the girl. She didn't seem affected by his story, but rather enjoying it, so once more he continued. "When she tried to kill herself in the waters, he refused it. The commoner saved her, nursed her back to health, and convinced her about how much the knight loved her. He loved her, too, and the knight was his enemy, but everyone knows royalty can't end up with commoners." Here he stopped, cursing his luck. "The end."  
  
Apparently the girl in his arms wouldn't stand for it, though. She glanced up at him, determination etched in her features. "The end? It can't be. Couldn't the princess run off with the commoner?" Here there was a pause as she searched for any other possible solution. "The commoner deserved her more than the knight did! Couldn't she declare him a knight also?"  
  
The white haired boy gave the slightest shrug, not allowing anything more than the frown show on his lips. "Perhaps. He's a commoner, though, and was destroying her towns. Wouldn't she be angry with him?" Thank goodness Anzu was so oblivious at the time, for he'd let his own secret slip. Now he truly knew how he felt, and there was no denying it.  
  
"Anyone can be forgiven," she quickly countered. The cerulean eyed girl was almost pouting now, quite dissatisfied. If only she knew. "If he told her, I'm sure she'd listen. After all, he saved her, not the knight."  
  
"Right," the smallest grin now rested on Bakura's lips. "Right, so we'll change the ending. The commoner comes back to the palace, spouting all stupidly about how he loves the princess; she slaps him. The end." There. That had been handled well enough.  
  
All the girl did was roll her eyes as she rested within his arms; contemplating the ending further. 


	6. A soft Kiss

Disclaimer- Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Everything's been overly hectic here. x.x I'll make it up to all of you, though. For that reason, extra fluff in this chapter!  
  
Both the tomb robber and cerulean eyed girl sat in the uncomfortable silence that was beginning to create even more tension between the two. None had known what exactly to say to the other for the past hour or so, and so each was left with thoughts of confusion. Or perhaps it was that neither would openly admit what they were thinking at the moment? Either way, both were stubborn. Not a word was uttered.  
  
Mentally, the wait haired boy had finally admitted to himself that he cared from the girl that lay in his arms perhaps a little more than he cared to show. Okay, perhaps a lot more than he cared to show. The variables of the situation were just too much to handle at the moment, though.  
  
What if she was outraged upon what he thought and never spoke to him again? It was true that the relationship between the two had never been truly satisfactory before, what with her friendship speeches and his stealing souls, but this right here.. How they were right now was half way decent to him, if not better. Why should he ruin it over one moment?  
  
Why? Perhaps it was that the longer she lay in his arms, the harder it was to resist the urge to gently stroke her bangs away from those deep cerulean orbs. Perhaps it was that each time the thought of Yami bursting through the door came to mind, Bakura sneered. No, it wasn't just at the thought of his rival, but rather the thought of his rival taking away his love. After all, he was the commoner, and Yami had become the knight. Anzu promised all would turn out well for the commoner, but he still had his doubts.  
  
Given that not a word was uttered, but rather the tomb robber cleared his throat. This would be a long day, wouldn't it? Hn. It already had been. The lingering hope that Yami had given up upon the girl swam through his mind but quickly it was shot down. Who would give up on a girl such as this?  
  
The moment he had cleared his throat, Anzu's cerulean eyes had opened go glance upon him. Was he angered that she hadn't uttered a word? Was he disgusted by the whole situation? What she wouldn't give for his thoughts right now.  
  
The girl's own thoughts were just as interesting at the time, though. A good part of her had warmed up to this unusual savior, and somehow she'd become reluctant to leave. Be it that he was the only one ready or willing to rescue her, or that she had hidden feelings for the male, this girl dared not to leave the comfort of his arms. Luckily, he wasn't asking her to yet.  
  
Sure, Yami was also on her mind, but only subtly. What would he approve of her sudden attachment to his rival? Surely, if she explained the situation, he'd understand. Wouldn't he? Well, it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't to be ruling her life.  
  
He couldn't, but this simple tomb robber could? With the flick of his wrist, she felt that the boy could probably have her jumping off the cliff if he wanted. To think she'd come so reluctantly, too. Yes, the girl was definitely harboring unspoken feelings of her own, for the same reason of him. Fear of reaction.  
  
What was she to do, just sit and wait for him to order her away? Well, it seemed the only choice at the moment. The cerulean eyed girl couldn't stay if he didn't want her to, and found herself a bit saddened at the thought. How long until the inevitable came?  
  
Deciding it'd make it easier on herself and just leave, Anzu pulled herself out of his arms and to her feet. As the female gazed down upon him, the white haired boy met her gaze. Confusion was evident in his orbs, while she glanced away, quietly voicing her actions. "I have to go," the girl murmured. "Someone might get worried if I'm not home."  
  
Mentally, the girl scolded herself for lying. Her parents weren't at home and none of the others had a habit of visiting. Why had she said that then? To get away before he could push her away. It was a natural instinct.  
  
Bakura's own eyes were clouded over as he glanced upon her. If he was ever to tell her, this would be the chance. After all, here she was, about to stride out of his life forever once more. He had to be the brave commoner, not the cowardly one! "Hold on a moment." With that, the boy rose to his feet.  
  
There was a long moment of silence between them as each gazed upon the other, waiting for them to speak. Deciding that he'd been the one to ask her to stay, the white haired boy decided he'd have to explain. When he opened his mouth though, nothing came out. The words were too hard to say, given they might push her away from him forever. Given that, he stepped forward, gently meeting his lips with hers.  
  
Needless to say, the girl was amazed. Both eyes were widened quite drastically as he proceeded to kiss her but she did not pull away. In fact, the girl felt her own eyes close as she relaxed somewhat. It wasn't too much too fast, but rather a soft touch; soft but warm. Just what she needed.  
  
The stood like that for a few more moments before the tomb robber took a step back and glanced away. Had he done too much? Was she going to slap him? All he could do was wait for her to speak to him. That voice of hers, though, would it be too much? That damn voice could influence him so much. If it spoke the words he'd dreaded, it'd kill him then and there.  
  
Both of their hearts were fluttering, from both excitement and anticipation. For once, both felt that the actually might be needed. Perhaps this world wasn't as bad as they thought it was. The question, though, was the reaction.  
  
Well, instead of speaking a word, the female placed a warm hand upon the white haired boy's cheek, gently guiding her gaze back to her own, before returning the soft kiss. Both were a bit startled, and unsure of what they were doing, but it felt right. When it all came down to one thing, it felt right. They were lost in the moment, and neither seemed to care.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- Preview of next chapter!  
  
Feeling the familiar icy water upon her heels once more, the cerulean eyed girl winced. Trails of crystal tears rapidly cascaded down her cheeks, and dropped quietly into the water, adding to what was clearly to kill her. "Bakura," the girl whispered softly, only causing the trails to multiply in number. "I hate you." And with that, she once more begun her trek into it the lake, and to her awaiting end. 


	7. Words of Regret

Disclaimer- Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Authors note- Sorry for such the long delay. One of my best friends just died this week, and it took me a little while to get over it. You never really realize how much you love someone, until they're gone.. Given that, this chapter's dedicated to him. Also, I changed it from what I was originally going to write. Your patience is appreciated.  
  
About an hour had past and now both Anzu and Bakura resided within different rooms. While the cerulean eyed girl had stayed within Ryou's room, bright flush lighting her cheeks, the tomb robber had taken the chance to flee. Not because of hunger, as he'd pled, but rather of confusion. So he'd made the first move and she'd returned it, eh? 'So what,' he thought bitterly to himself. 'She's weak. She doesn't know what she's saying. The stupid girl is clueless.' Perhaps it wasn't that the female was clueless, though, but rather the Yami was once more in denial about his feelings. It was quite intimidating, realizing that he himself had begun to drown in her. After all, it wasn't often that one went from hating another to wanting to give them everything in a matter of hours. Realizing what his hikari might say about this, he cursed loudly. In succession followed another string of colorful words which truly would have offended anyone near. To the others, he was the merciless tomb robber! They'd try to tear her away from him; claiming he'd only hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted. What was he to do, though? Offer a temporary truce to Ryou? Cursing once more, Bakura realized it might be his only choice. The boy was beginning to realize the complications of caring for another, and cursed those, too. If he wasn't careful, he'd sit there and curse things for hours. That was beside the point, though. For now, the point was the female in question. Anzu had been understanding this far, so why couldn't he just let the fond remarks fall from his lips? Those deep eyes of hers, burning into his very soul seemed always complicating matters for him. Her glace, be it any kind, caused his mind and memory both to become blank. He still had to do this, though. He'd do this even if it killed him!  
  
With that thought in mind, he shot up from the seat he'd been occupying with renewed confidence. The tomb robber was stopped in his tracks, though, as a loud ring sounded. He sent the telephone a glare and another string of colorful words to accompany it. With a sigh, he realized it'd be best to answer it. After all, it might just be Ryou.  
  
"Speak," the white haired boy barked into the phone with annoyance. If this wasn't important, the person on the other line was guaranteed a slow and painful death. No one messed with Bakura and lived to tell about it. "Make it fast," he added, just to make his point.  
  
The person on the other line had a timid tone, and one that seemed to hold much regret. Or was that remorse? "Ryou, I assume," he spoke, softly. Never was the tomb robber a moment to answer, for the speaker continued on. "It seems you're a friend of Anzu Masaki. There was," here he paused once more, sighing into the receiver. "There was an accident."  
  
The boy's eyes widened and he practically dropped the receiver then and there. Accident? At a time like this? Surely it couldn't be that serious, could it? "What about it," he proceeded to ask hastily; fearing the answer deep in his gut. "What's their condition? What should Anzu know?" He hated the regretful silence between them, and cursed it softly also.  
  
"They're dead." Those words caused something to rush through Bakura's senses, rendering him completely helpless for a moment. When he realized his position, though, the tomb robber quickly swore at the messenger before slamming the phone down into his holder. He was panting softly, and something clenched at his heart. Anzu didn't deserve this, not here. His angel deserved far more than this. Knowing she'd have to find out, though, he quickly ran for Ryou's room; practically throwing the door off it's hinges.  
  
This frightened the girl and she glanced up quickly. Upon seeing the white haired boy, though, she let out the breath she'd been holding. "Oh, it's just you!" There was something wrong, though. His features were clouded over. That couldn't be good; usually the only emotion that was usually clear with him was anger or annoyance. "What happened." It wasn't a question, but rather a demand really. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Bakura spoke the words he wished were only some kind of a cruel, evil joke. "Your parents are dead." 


	8. Lost Chance

Disclaimer- Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Author's note- All of you really cheered me up, thank you! Sorry to say, but this chapter may be a tear jerker. Keep those tissues handy, eh? Ah, and to the reviewer who asked who Anzu was, her dubbed name is Tea. Also, this Bakura is Ryou's Yami. In other words, the tomb robber. Enjoy!  
  
The cerulean-eyed female stumbled back upon hearing the harsh words, crashing into a shelf as she did so. At that moment it fell, causing a glass statue to come crashing to the ground and shatter into multiple pieces. It didn't faze her, though. The female was far too shocked to even think about Ryou's possessions. That was perhaps a good thing, given it would have just added upon her list of worries.  
  
Bakura cringed as he watched the scene. He'd been aware that she might cry or something of the sort, but didn't expect much. After all, these were the same people that hadn't been there to protect her. These were the people who had neglected the one he'd give everything up for! He utterly despised these people. Anzu was perhaps far too forgiving, but he loved her all the same.  
  
"Hey," he began hesitantly, "It'll be fine. They're not here, but they're not necessarily gone forever." Never was he one for words. By this point, the tomb robber was wishing he'd paid more attention to his hikari. "Besides, it's not like you can't live without them," he mumbled. At the moment, the boy was closely watching the shards threatening her unclothed feet.  
  
Both now quieted once more, and the only sound audible was the female's sobs. Her body shook with their force, and ached from the horrid adventures of the day. Still, an itching in her wrists craved attention. The same itching was the one that almost always led to the slicing of her pale flesh. It had become a routine, given she no longer had the will to stop it.  
  
The female really didn't have the will to do much of anything lately. Everything had become an act, a perfectly timed one at that. No one had really noticed, either, for she played her part far too well. The white haired boy was perhaps here to save her, but he was too late. In her eyes, the war had been waged and all had been lost. All that was left was for her to pay her toll.  
  
"You don't understand," she choked out through tears. "Not everyone lives through things you like have!" Here, almost instantly, the sobs subsided. In their wake rested a look of confusion. Bakura was quite alarmed by this, but didn't speak a word. Instead, he just let the sentence hang in tension-filled air in hopes she'd continue. "They're gone..."  
  
The male once more cringed as she sunk to her knees, ignoring the shards that were now digging their way into newfound flesh. What was he supposed to do? Trying to comfort her hadn't done any good. That, and he was truly lacking in experience in the area. Given that, he just let her stare quietly at the ground.  
  
"It's over," the female mumbled. It was mostly to herself, for she had now picked up one of the shards and gently stroked it with a finger. This action caused crimson droplets of blood to drizzle down that finger, but all Anzu did was wince. "It's over, it's won." Seeming quite absorbed in the one-sided conversation, she closed her eyes.  
  
The tomb robber wouldn't stand for this, though. Was he to stand there, just watching the girl put herself in more pain? Not a chance. Perhaps a bit hastily, he acted upon his instincts and quickly pulled the girl to her feet. In no time, he pinned her against the wall. "Look at me!" Only at this point did her deep cerulean eyes open hesitantly, fear clouding over them. "It's not the end of the world! Deal with it! It's not like I haven't made sacrifices."  
  
For emphasis, he shoved her against the wall once more, and even proceeded to emit a low growl. "Life sucks, so get that through your head. It's not always roses and smiles like you damn well want it to be." Never did his grip upon her loosen, but rather the opposite as he spoke. "No one has the perfect life, you hear me? They weren't worth it! They weren't! Just let them go!"  
  
Anzu looked quite stricken. It certainly wasn't ever day you were rammed against the wall by an angry spirit, after all. "I hate you," she mumbled softly. Her brow furrowed before she spoke again, but this time with more force. "I hate you! You don't understand! Just let me go!"  
  
It was only then that the boy realized what he'd done, and released her. He took a step back, arms folding tightly against his chest. A scowl even rested upon his lips, but it was just for show. The white haired male even opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as his captive dashed out of the room. This time, he'd gone too far.  
  
The sound of the door to the household slamming loudly somehow had a great effect on him. The tears that he'd once been holding back now cascaded down his cheeks, and he cursed softly. No, he wasn't mad at her, but rather at himself. After all, he'd been the one to ignore her feelings, and even got away without a slap.  
  
These feelings, though, they were worse than any slap. Deep regret and loss resided in him, but heartbreak was the strongest. It was if the emotion grabbed at him, rendering him immobile. Bakura knew what he had to do, though. He cursed at the idea of having to move from that very spot, the spot where they'd once gotten along in. For once in his lifetime, he just wanted to close his eyes and let the memories engulf him. Not while his Anzu was in danger, though.  
  
As the tomb robber picked up the bedroom phone, he mentally corrected himself. Anzu was no longer his. After all, he had his chance and wasted it. He then mentally assured himself that the girl deserved better, and she'd find it one day. Even if it wasn't him. Not wanting to rest upon that thought, he quickly punched in a mess of numbers, and cursed once more as the tone rang.  
  
"Hello?" It was a deep male's voice that answered the phone, and an unmistakable one at that. The white haired boy cursed yet again as he tried to get his tone even once more. It wouldn't due to have the Pharaoh know he was crying. After all, they were mortal enemies.  
  
"Go to the lake. Save her." With that said, the phone was slammed back down and the dejected Bakura was left in silence. 


	9. Second Attempt and a Change of Mind

Disclaimer- Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Author's note- I just had this great bought of inspiration! Darn school! ; Given I must be tortured with 'learning' I can't write much right now, but I will add another chapter either later today or tomorrow. Enjoy!  
  
A certain cerulean eyed girl pumped her legs to the point of exhaustion, kicking up dust as she did so. Fresh tears stung in her eyes but she paid no heed to them. The female was too busy clinging to the memory of the angered tomb robber. How could she have expected him to understand? How could she have let herself think he'd erase the aches and pains? It wouldn't happen again.  
  
Perhaps if he'd had more control over the situation, the white haired boy would have made Anzu swear never again to commit the act she'd attempted that day. The point was that he hadn't, and a second try was fresh in her mind. After all, if she were just to be a burden, it wasn't worth staying. That's all she was, wasn't it? If so, she must have been a burden to her parents, too. The thought only gave her stride more force.  
  
Meanwhile, the Pharaoh cursed as he slammed down his hikari's phone. This startled the smaller one, and he cast a concerned glance upon Yami. Usually, his actions weren't so forceful if he could help it. Waiting patiently, Yugi willed the spirit to speak. That he did, and quite hurriedly.  
  
"Yugi," he barked out, grabbing the nearest jacket, "I need you to stay here." The pharaoh only paused to hold a hand up before the smaller one bombarded him with questions. He had no time for them. "Stay here, and make something warm. Trust me."  
  
No sooner than that had left his mouth, the spirit was out the door. Yugi hesitated, knowing what he had to do. The smaller one would have loved to follow after Yami, for he was worried about what could be such an urgent matter. He wasn't one to disobey the spirit, though, for usually the spirit was correct. Given that, he sighed in a defeated manner, before running to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.  
  
The spirit in question, meanwhile, was running as fast as he possibly could. Sure, there was an uncanny resemblance between the voice and the phone and the voice of his rival, but he couldn't leave the matter uninvestigated. The question was who was in such trouble? In the pit of his stomach, the pharaoh knew it had to be Anzu, but quickly pushed the thought away. He wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly.  
  
Be it chance, fate, or just plain luck the cerulean eyed girl was exhausted. Her pace had begun to lag quite terrible, and her cheeks were flushed with exhaustion. She was not one to give up so easily, though. At least Bakura wasn't coming after her, right? She'd finally gotten away from him; finally was free. Then why did she ache even worse?  
  
Telling herself it wouldn't hurt anymore once she returned to the lake, the female pushed herself on. It was a hard journey for one so injured, and that was beside the fact that her feet were still unclothed. After all, Anzu had no time to obtain her socks and shoes. The only thing protecting her body, really, was the soaked uniform that clung to her.  
  
Every once in a while a memory of the tomb robber would flash through her mind, and Anzu had to do all she could not to smile. It was quite ironic how the one they feared so greatly could have such a soft side. It was also quite ironic how he could so easily get her to give in to almost any demand. Half the time she wasn't complaining, though. If only he'd been sooner.  
  
Finally approaching the crystal waters, the cerulean eyed girl took a deep breath. She shivered as the wind blew by, as if urging her on. Even the way the water so peacefully sparkled seemed to be an encouragement! Not wanting to disappoint the elemental audience, the female placed a foot into the icy water.  
  
Her first reaction to it was that it was cold, colder than she'd remembered before. Almost in a comforting way, though, it seemed to cling to her ankle like a child. The female shivered, before slowly allowing her other to touch ground with the water. Slowly but surely, she was reliving the earlier parts of the day. This time, was there to be a tomb robber as her savior once more?  
  
Not wanting to dwell on the thought, she waded deeper into the waters. Anzu even chuckled a bit at the way it was all to end. Who would have thought that the cheery, friendship-speech girl would be the first to go? Certainly not any of her so-called friends. Picturing the look on Yugi's face, she almost stopped, but decided it'd all be for the best in the end. In the end, they wouldn't have her to boss them around anymore.  
  
It seemed each step she took she'd reminisce about a different topic. Here, her mind rested upon her parents. This way, there wouldn't be much time to miss them dearly. Instead, she would only be left with the shock of it all. Wouldn't her parents have wanted it that way? In all actuality, she didn't know what they wanted. After all, they were hardly around.  
  
Now the water hugged her knees, begging her to walk further. Its icy temperatures caused the female to shiver once more, but never did the thought of turning back reach her mind. If she'd come far, she might as well finish the job. Who would dare miss her too much, anyway? No one, right?  
  
The next step was for Bakura, and she closed her eyes to picture his face. That had been her first real kiss, and to think she'd shared it with the one who was trying to steal her soul before. Not that it mattered. Their bad ties were all in the past, and all was forgiven. Well, almost all. The cerulean eyed female still felt angered at his not understanding. Maybe he was trying to do her a favor, though?  
  
Not wanting to think about it any further, Anzu opened her eyes. Here she was, water numbing her body, and finally free. It had reached right above her chest by this point and still begged for more of the girl. Not wanting to disappoint it, the female took a deep breath. It'd finally be over. No more pain, no more worries, no more guilt.  
  
As the female flung herself forth, hoping her death to be one of great speed, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her bag. Forcefully, it pulled her from the waters. She attempted to struggle, but was no match for this person's strength. In no time, the cerulean eyed girl was being dragged against her will. "Hey," she attempted to protest. "Let me go!"  
  
Once the water clung to their heels and no more, Yami embraced her tightly. What was she thinking? How could she be attempting to take her own life? Too many thoughts raced through his mind, and the great pharaoh took a deep breath in attempt to will them away. Perhaps he owed the tomb robber for this one, or perhaps his rival would be killed for this stunt.  
  
All the while, the spirit in question watched from nearby. He sneered, watching the other put his arms around what was rightfully his. Anzu belonged to no one but him, and he'd make that clear soon enough. Maybe he'd made a mistake in letting the pharaoh in on the secret, but he'd make up for it. Soon enough, everything would come together. 


	10. Multiple Admirers and an Angered Tomb Ro...

Disclaimer- Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Anyone beginning to see a pattern? ^.^; A/N- I've decided that life without our favorite tomb robber is far too much to live through. Given that, he'll soon make his debut! In the mean time, we'll all have to deal with the pharaoh and his kawaii little hikari. Enjoy! Oh, and next chapter (which I'm off to work on now) is guaranteed to have lots of action and jealousy! ^.^; I'm so evil sometimes.  
  
Though the pharaoh hadn't admitted it to any, he definitely had a soft spot for the female. Upon their walk home, Anzu had fallen asleep and therefore he'd carried her the entire wake back to the card shop. During that time, he'd had a lot of time to ponder his thoughts and came up with one thing in particular. Sooner or later, he'd have to tell her. Surely his hikari knew, but didn't seem to bring the topic up.  
  
Maybe it was because the smaller one felt the same? He always had assumed a silly yet comforting smile around the cerulean eyed girl, and always attempted to comfort her. Then perhaps they were in the same boat? Casting a glance to Yugi, the spirit took note to inquire about the subject later. For now, his hikari was far too absorbed in the girl's health.  
  
The minute he'd gotten her through the door, Yugi had bombarded Yami with questions. Nevertheless, hot chocolate was made and his bed had been piled with blankets. Towels were also scattered about the room now, for both knew they couldn't leave her in soaking wet clothes. Then again, neither had the nerve or courage to change her clothes. Given that, they had left the remnants of the lake's attack but attempted to soak up much of the water.  
  
A doctor hadn't been called, but a call to her house had been made. There was no answer, and neither had known by this point of the tragedy that helped drive her to this point. If so, they wouldn't have tried the house. To compensate for their lack of information, both assumed that this was another weekend that Anzu had spent alone. Both were quite oblivious to the truth.  
  
In his contemplations, the pharaoh finally noted it had been about an hour since he'd set the female to rest in his hikari's bed. For one of such great patience, he was becoming quite anxious. Then again, who wouldn't be? There was a good chance that she'd been caught at least a few viruses, if not pneumonia. Sure, she'd need her sleep, but Yami noted that they'd have to call a doctor if this went on for too much longer.  
  
Luckily, that step didn't have to be taken. Slowly, cerulean eyes opened; once more entering the world of reality. There was a glint of confusion resting in them, and Anzu glanced about for the tomb robber. No sooner had she done that, though, was the female embraced tightly by the impatient hikari. He sobbed lightly into the top layer of blankets, mumbling something about worrying.  
  
This startled her to no end, and the spirit only let a grin grace his lips. He mused quietly that there wasn't any point in trying to quiet the boy, for he wouldn't have any of it. Besides, perhaps the female would be able to tell from this that they cared for her. He almost regretted these thoughts, though, as the female winced before speaking.  
  
"Yugi?" Her voice held a terrible amount of confusion, matching her features easily. "What happened? The last thing I can remember is--" Here the cerulean eyed girl cut herself short, deciding it best not to continue her sentence. With the pharaoh in the room, 'the last thing I remember is Bakura's voice' wouldn't quite slide to easily. Instead, she quickly covered for her near mistake. "The last thing I remember is the lake."  
  
"Right." This time it was the pharaoh's time to speak, and he did so with an air of confidence. He let the simplest frown slide into place before continuing. "What were you doing there? You could have been killed." Here, his brow furrowed. "Certainly you didn't do it on purpose. This had something to do with that rotten tomb robber, didn't it?"  
  
Biting back a sharp retaliation, Anzu quickly shook her head. Not so early in her act would she be caught. How different could playing a happy-go-lucky teen be than an innocent one? It was worth a try, wasn't it? Bakura didn't deserve any of the blame, for it was her choice in the first place. If he hadn't been there at all, she would have succeeded in the first attempt.  
  
Casting a glance to the smaller look-alike of the pharaoh, she placed a comforting hand upon his back. "Yugi," the female spoke softly, as if not to the frighten the boy. "It's okay, I'm fine. See? Just fine." The tone of her voice argued quite a different matter, though. It had grown subdued and weak, as if showing what was to come.  
  
While all this was happening, the tomb robber in question had grown impatient; perhaps too impatient for his own good. The half opened door to the game shop was quite tempting, and soon it all became too much. Plans were for cowards he concluded inwardly, and he was no coward. Bakura would just wing it, and hope that it'd work out. If not, the room would just acquire a new color; blood red 


	11. A Bit of Tension

Disclaimer- Nope, no Yu-Gi-Oh! lisence still. Authors note- True and loyal fans to the end, eh? No, I wouldn't even call you fans. ^.^ Friends. You guys are absolutely awesome! Each and every one of you. Well, before I start ranting about friendship and what not, here's the next chapter. ^.^;  
  
The door to the room of the small boy and the pharaoh swung open, revealing none other than the tomb robber himself. A scowl rested upon his lips and he gazed the room, eyes locking with those of the cerulean girl. She was his, and he'd come there to prove it--even if kidnapping was needed. After all, he wouldn't let what he'd found so easily slip from his hands.  
  
Yami, though, was easily ready to meet his challenge. The spirit rose to his feet, sending the other a heated glare. His rival was somehow mixed into all of this, he knew that, but he wasn't sure how. At the time, it didn't matter how, just so long as he fled the room there and then. "You aren't welcome here," he spoke, voicing his opinion on the matter. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want her," the other spirit replied, tilting his head ever so little towards the female. By this point Yugi had stood and positioned himself in front of Anzu, but she could still see the tomb robber's face. When couldn't she? He'd become somewhat like a stalker to her lately, but deep down she didn't mind. Quite the oposite in fact; she wanted to be closer to him.  
  
This didn't please the pharoah and his brow narrowed dangerously. Yami knew much of the other's destructive ways and such, and wouldn't hand the one he thought he loved over. Not without a fight, anyway. Besides, what did his rival really excpect? An open invitation to take the girl off of his hands? "Go away."  
  
The cerulean eyed girl was growing irritated. Having to watch and not being able to speak for yourself could grow old fairly quickly, especially when you were feeling sick and irritable on top of it. The two spirits threw short insults back and forth which only annoyed her more. Couldn't they get to the point? Not being able to take it anymore, the girl drew a deep breath. "Stop!"  
  
All eyes in the room were now locked on Anzu in confusion. Taking this as a chance to finally stand up for herself, the girl spoke. "I want to go with Bakura!" This was met with two confused, hurt glances and one quite smug one. "He saved me the first time," the female explained, "I owe him, at least this. Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
As she faked a small, fake grin, Bakura's heart cracked in two. She was doing all this because she owed him? The cerulean eyed girl really didn't care for him at all, but felt that she was in his debt? To think, he'd actually fallen head over heels with the one thing that he couldn't get in his life; the one thing he couldn't steal. Softly, he cursed his luck.  
  
Anzu proceeded to say goodbye to the two look-alikes, promising them she'd keep safe and such. Each had given her a hug, which had only flared the tomb robber's temper further. She'd hug them but never once had she offered a hug to him! Jealousy was getting the best of the spirit, and he trudged out of the door first, grudgingly.  
  
The cerulean eyed girl stumbled after Bakura; body still weak from her second attempt. She was quite oblivious to her leader's bruised ego, and proceeded to act almost as if nothing had happened between the two. After all, she feared his feelings towards the situation. Had it all been a mistake?  
  
A cold breeze blew by, causing the girl to shiver. Anzu's thoughts also began to wander, and half of her wished she would have stayed with her amathyst eyed saviors. They wouldn't have lead her through the cold, clad in nothing bt her damp uniform like this spirit did. Then again, they hadn't captured her heart like he had, either.  
  
Suddenly breaking the tension, Bakura turned a confident smirk to the girl. It startled her, and she almost thought to run as fast as she could in attempt to get away from him. Reminding herself that he wasn't as bad as he'd try to prove in the past, the cerulean eyed girl returned his look with as much indifference as she could muster. "What is it?" Surely he wouldn't be smirking for now reason.  
  
Without warning he scooped her up in arms, causing the girl to let out a startled cry and throw her arms around him. This amused the tomb robber to no end, and he chuckled quite happily before answering her question. "I have something to show you." Not uttering another word, he dashed down the lonely streets of Domino. 


	12. Winds of Change

Disclaimer- Don't own it. ; A/N- Thank you all of you for your wonderful reviews! Here it is, what you've all been waiting for! The finale! ..Should I start upon a sequal? All up to you. ^.^ Well, enjoy!  
  
Not paying attention to Anzu's soft protests, the tomb robber dashed on; now making his way through the quiet park of Domino. It seemed odd to the female that he had something to show her here, for she'd lived in the town all of her life and knew the small park like the back of her hand. Hadn't he known that? Dispelling the thought from her mind, the cerulean eyd girl felt herself relax in his arms.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by Bakura, and a smirk was reborn upon his lips. Maybe she felt as if she owed him, but he'd make the time worth its while. Never was there something he had been stopped from stealing, before, and this wouldn't be an exception. The cocky spirit was once more after the girl's heart.  
  
A few doubts resided within him, though. What if her heart wasn't there to steal, but rather belonged to the pharaoh? After all, he'd always found a way to deprive him of everything he'd ever wanted. One day that amathyst eyed spirit would pay, he concluded. Dearly at that.  
  
Realizing that he'd been in a trance-like state of thought, Bakura cleared his throat as he came to a stop. Clearly this female had much more of an effect on him than intended. Tracing the thoughts in his mind, the white haired boy attempted to pull up the memory of their first meeting. Everything seemed clouded; pushed together were his memories and hard to access. Finally, though, it surfaced.  
  
The first day of enrollment at the new school, the same one the cerulean eyed girl attended, had been hectic for his hikari. Other females had whispered to each other, giggling, while most of the males glared. Yugi had a sickingly sweet smile, the tomb robber remembered, which had almost provoked his need for violence. It'd been a class of rejects; all but one, that is. Somewhere near the back of the classroom sat Anzu Masaki, the protecter of the pharaoh's hikari.  
  
At first she, too, had sickned him. Anyone who stood up for the tri-color haired midget was just asking for trouble, and trouble she did get. It wasn't as if she couldn't handle it, though. He'd heard stories of the strong willed female even keeping Jounouchi and Honda away from the boy until they'd delcared a truce and offered friendship. It wasn't that they were overly strong, but rather the fact that she'd fight them to keep Yugi safe that amused him. Still, he'd declared her not worth spending time on.  
  
Time passed and his decision still hadn't changed. The cerulean eyed girl continued to put Yugi's matters before her own, and he continued in return to fret over her safety; telling her not to worry about him. This all was of no importance to Bakura; not until she began to pay a large amount of attention to his hikari, at least.  
  
Often times Bakura would switch places with Ryou, telling the confused boy that the purpose was for research. It was half the truth and half a lie. While he was content to gather information that the female tended to give through tales of her adventures, he was even more content in just watching her. The best part of it was that he was safe; the spirit's identity was hidden ever so convienantly by his vessle. Ryou knew the consenquences would be painful if he told, after all.  
  
Everything about her seemed to captivate him. There was that certain way that her eyes twinkled when something made her happy that made Bakura want ot reach out a hand to feel that same joy. Her lips, that soft cherry color that they were, always seemed to have a way to remind him of the coming spring. Even her spirited ways caught the yami's attention, for she had more determination than other female he'd ever met.  
  
All in all, the tomb robber was far beyond the point of a crush, or even infatuation. This was a case of love in which he felt he could never fully fulfill. After all, Anzu Masaki was the perfect example of what he never could or wanted to be. It was the grand example of opposites attract; the world had decided to pay him back for all he'd done to it. It was definitely a cruel life.  
  
Realizing he was being called, the girl filling his thoughs brought Bakura from his state. She sighed in irrtation, arms still around his neck. "Baka," was the quick scold. Her annoyed expression was quite cute he noted as she continued. "We've been here for ten minutes now! Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see," he replied in the secretive manner. The moment the words escaped his lips, the tomb robber once more broke into a sprint. His mind noted the familiar landmarks here and there, and he knew they were nearing his treasure. Not many had discovered it, for it was hidden deep in the heart of Domino park. There was no doubt about one thing, though--the site was worth the wait.  
  
Within minutes he'd reached it--a crystal lake, sparkling with new hope. Its waters were inviting, but not in such way had the waters of the tainted lake been. No, this one held a warm, comfortable essance to it. This one guaranteed a new beginning, and a happier one at that.  
  
Sitting down upon the moist grass, just at the lake's edge, Bakura cleared his throat. He was going in for the kill, and it was now or never. "Anzu," he spoke, voice laced with hope and nervousness. "Anzu, I really... What I mean to say is..." This was it, the big moment he'd been waiting for. "Anzu, I love you." It was finished. Now all he had to do was wait for her reply.  
  
The female's eyes widened somewhat in surprise and she began to mumble incoharently to herself. The tomb robber took this as a bad sight; a sign that he'd done the wrong thing and now would pay for it. He closed his eyes, expecting a slap, but it never came. Instead, came the softly spoke words of his angel.  
  
"Bakura.. You baka, I..." He cringed here, but didn't interupt. Drawing a deep breath, Anzu continued, her words fumbling but sincere. "You're a baka, a yami, and can be such a jerk." Clearly he'd just been struck down. It hurt dearly, hearing such words come from the one that he'd held so close to his heart. What now? Was she to rip it out and run off with it? No such thing.  
  
"But somehow, I've fallen in love with the baka you are. I love you Bakura."  
  
Instantly Bakura's eyes shot open as he felt a familiar sensation upon his lips. Sure enough, there was his angel, showing how much she did truly care. Not wanted to discourage her, the yami tightened his grip about the girl and once more let his eyes fall closed to match her own.  
  
The wind of change was blowing ever so slightly, signaling that both would not be alone. Were they ever, though? It also signaled quite slyly that there'd be challenges to come, but neither paid any heed to this warning. After all, who'd spoil a moment such as this?  
  
End. 


End file.
